1. Field
The present application relates to a super-resolution observation device and a super-resolution observation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of bioscience, particularly, molecular biology and in the field of pathological diagnosis, there has been increasing the necessity of unstained microscopy capable of performing a microscopic observation in an “intact state” without staining a sample by means of a fluorescent probe or the like. The requirements that this unstained microscopy should satisfy are mainly (1) and (2) below.    (1) High optical resolution (for example, plane resolution<50 nm and depth resolution<100 nm).    (2) Discrimination capability of an observation object inside a sample.
As a new unstained microscopy that may satisfy these requirements, a stimulated emission microscopy, a coherent anti-Stokes Raman scattering (CARS: Coherent anti-Stokes Raman scattering) microscopy, a stimulated Raman scattering (SRS: Stimulated Raman scattering) microscopy, a two-photon absorption microscopy, and the like were proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-47435, for example).